dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Vegeta's Confidence
is the one hundred eighty second chapter of ''Dragon Ball Z and the three hundred seventy-sixth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover shows Super Saiyan Vegeta and Semi-Perfect Cell in a face-off. Story Cell continues yelling for Android 18 to come out of hiding. When nothing happens, Cell frowns and realizes that 18 will not show herself, calling her a fool. He then turns his gaze to the city on the island below, deciding to destroy it in order to flush 18 out. The citizens below, meanwhile, see Cell floating in the sky. One citizen wonders if Cell is the one yelling. A child wonders aloud why Cell is floating, and an old man exclaims that Cell is a devil. Cell then outstretches his palm to destroy the island. A huge Big Bang Crash flies toward the city. As the civilians look on in confusion, the attack hits the island, completely destroying it in a flash of bright light and causing massive waves in the ocean. Cell looks at the destruction with no emotion, deciding that 18 was not on that particular island. He yells again, saying that one island has been destroyed and time is running out until her island is destroyed. Android 18 watches from a distance and notices the explosion's impact on the previous island, as smoke rises from the water. She exclaims to Android 16 that Cell is destroying the islands. Damaged after being attacked by Cell earlier, Android 16 tells 18 not to worry, and that Cell is holding back his blasts to avoid killing her, as he would never risk his dream of perfection. 18 points out that even if she does survive the impact of the blasts, 16 would be destroyed in his condition. 16 begins to wonder why Cell is even bothering to achieve his perfect state, as it seems to be invincible already. Cell, meanwhile, continues blasting the islands in quick succession. Flying nearby after completing his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Vegeta notices the destruction, and transforms into a Super Saiyan. He increases his speed and heads towards Cell's location. Android 16 and Android 18, meanwhile, brace themselves against the force of an explosion as this time, the island located right next to the island 18 and 16 are currently hiding is destroyed. Android 18 exclaims that Cell is already on the island beside them, but 16 urges her to stay put and ride out the attack, as Cell is merely watching to see if anyone will fly up. Now reaching the androids' island, Cell holds out his hand yet again, saying to himself that the androids are not emerging, and that though the androids should know not to hide underwater, he may have to search the ocean. As 18 prepares for the blast, Cell notices a distant figure flying at him. It is Vegeta, who zooms towards Cell until they are face to face. Shocked, Cell identifies Vegeta while Vegeta identifies Cell, and Vegeta tells Cell to get down. Cell and Vegeta descend onto the ground of the island, and 16 and 18 look on. Cell asks Vegeta why he came there, saying that he cannot defeat him. Vegeta replies by stating he will not defeat Cell, he will pulverize him. Cell smirks doubtfully and jeers at Vegeta. Vegeta continues taunting Cell, saying that he is disgusted his cells were used to create something so ugly. 18 says that Vegeta has gone insane, as not even a few days ago, Vegeta was easily defeated by Android 18 herself. Behind Cell and Vegeta, Future Trunks arrives on the battlefield. Cell notes the presence of Future Trunks, saying that it the number does not matter, and that he can wait for more allies. Vegeta tells Cell that Future Trunks is nothing but a spectator, and that Vegeta alone should suffice to kill Cell. Appearances Characters *Cell *Citizens *Android 18 *Android 16 *Vegeta *Future Trunks Places *Tropical Islands Objects *Battle Armor Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Perfect Cell Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters